The Demigod Chronicles
by Isabel Chapman
Summary: Sixteen kids. They all live in different states, go to different schools. Some of them know each other from the beginning, but some of them will just get to know each other. They all have special skills, special qualities. Demigods are what they are.


**So, um, I am pretty new to fanfiction. I tried Percy Jackson because, well, i love that series. Haha. So…yeah. I am open to criticism and the rest of that, as long as you are trying to help. I don't like when people leave mean comments on anything. But hey, feel free to do it. It will only get me even more fired up to write, wont it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (I am supposed to do that, right? I have seen it on other stories.)**

**We only part to meet again. ~John Gay**

Um, hello. My name is Camryn, daughter of Zeus, former Huntress of Artemis. I guess you could say that I am pretty new at DTA, because I haven't been here as long as some others. Yes, I know what you're thinking.

See, I used to live in New York City with my mom in the Plaza Hotel. Mom wasn't rich, but we got money from my dad every month. My mom would never tell me about my dad, but she would say how I was like him. Stubborn. Intelligent. But I was quiet, like her.

I went to this private school seven blocks away from the hotel, because Mom insisted. My favorite class was the language I took, which was Greek. I thought the myths about the Gods were so interesting, and I could speak and read Greek like I was actually born and raised in Greece.

Sometimes we would do archery in gym, and with great practice I got better. But one day my evil gym teacher Mrs. Gaffs actually turned into a monster. I know now that she was actually a harpy, a Greek monster.

I had used my bow and arrow gracefully, and defeated her. After that everything just went downhill. I found out that my father was actually Zeus, king of the gods and that I was a demigod. Chiron had tried to get me to go to DTA, Demigod Training Academy, but Artemis, goddess of the hunt and my half-sister had asked me to join her hunt, with the promise of immortality and eternal sisterhood, if I gave up boys forever.

It had gone well, at first, anyway. But on one of our hunts we met this _boy _that Artemis wanted to turn into a deer_._ And before you say anything give me a break because I was twelve years old and I had raging hormones like anyone else.

In the end, I had sided with him and Artemis had kicked me out of the hunt. The end. I know that my life story bores you.

So now I am a boarding student at Demigod Training Academy, a private school for, um, troubled kids in on Long Island, in Montauk. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. A girl whose mother is human and whose father is a Greek god. Ha-ha. I am not troubled at all.

_**Life is so short, so fast the lone hours fly, we ought to be together, you and I. ~Henry Alford**_

**I can't believe new recruits are coming! I hope some are Apollo kids. I've been so lonely ever since my friend Juliet from the Athena tower started dating some guy from the Poseidon tower. I couldn't believe it. Their parents are enemies! They shouldn't be together! Besides, Julie and I were really good friends before her boyfriend showed up at DTA. She was the one who taught me how to fight.**

**But the good news is that I heard that when the new recruits show up Julie will be returning from her other school with her boyfriend. Because here at DTA you are allowed to leave the campus during the school year to go to regular school like a normal kid and come back in the summer for summer school, or just stay year round like I do. But I am excited because then I will finally get to hang out with Julie. Until she returns I guess I can hang out with Camryn, who one of the daughters of Zeus.**

**Oh, I forgot someone was actually listening to this. I am Justin. It's nice to meet you. Remember; don't stop reading this because you think it is fiction. This is real. We are all real. We could be anywhere around you, even sitting right next to you. So keep an eye out. If one of us remind you of someone you know, or even yourself, then try not to notice. Because you don't want to be like us. Our lives are dangerous.**

**In my friend, I find a second self. - Isabel Norton**

**Camryn**

I didn't feel cold only wearing my Montauk sweatshirt in the middle of all of that snow in winter. I made prints in the snow and watched as they filled back up again. You are probably thinking about how long that would take, right? Well, my dad is Zeus, god of the Sky. I can kind of control whatever comes down or any precipitation just by concentrating. It can take a while to learn, but I am patient.

All of us Zeus kids can do special things. It may take some longer to learn than others, though. For example, my half-brother Hercules can fly, or control air currents or something like that. But it looks like flying, and works just as well. And no, he is not the real Hercules; he is just named after him. My half- sister Annemarie can't do it, because she is afraid of heights. Me? Well, I am not so great because I don't really have any place to practice.

"Camryn!" I heard Kymberly, one of the Hermes kids yell. I turned around to face her. She was standing all the way across campus, on the porch in front of the main tower. But she is one of the daughters of the god of messaging, so I guess that is why her voice carries so far.

"Come on! Chiron needs you at the main tower!" She yelled.

I trudged across the campus as quickly as I could. You don't get called down to the main tower for no reason. I wondered what was going to happen.

**So yeah, this is the first chapter. The cool thing is that the characters are all based on my friends, which they think is pretty cool. Not that they are on fanfiction, but they have seen it before when it wasn't on fanfiction so, yeah…. I'll just stop writing now. **


End file.
